Commercial 1
by Takalasee
Summary: Lotsa laughs when the IY crew gets together to make a Dentyne Ice Commercial!


COMMERCIAL!! #1 We will be shooting commercials with anime characters!  
  
Today we are shooting it with the IY Crew! Starring I, Rachel Goad, as Pocky.  
  
(Our scene begins as Kagome and her boyfriend Inuyasha are enjoying a nice coffee at Starbucks)  
  
Kagome: WOW! Our first commercial! I wonder what we are advertising... (sips coffee)  
  
Inuyasha: I hope it's something where I can pull out my Tetsuiga.  
  
(Miroku pops in)  
  
Miroku: I hope it's Victoria's Secret.   
  
Inuyasha: (Pummels the monk to the ground)  
  
(The IY crew is at the studio)  
  
Director Dude: Okay! Today we are shooting a Dentyne Ice Commercial!!  
  
(Everyone groans)  
  
Director Dude: Quit yer whining! Well, here is the cast. Kagome, you are a waitress.  
  
Kagome: Ok.  
  
Director Dude: Inuyasha, you are a drunk guy at the bar.  
  
Inuyasha: Shit. That's not fair! Damn.  
  
Director Dude: Okay, Sango and Miroku, you are a dancing couple.  
  
Sango: NO!!!  
  
Miroku: SCORE.  
  
Director Dude: Celebrate later. Shippou, you and Rin are little kids playing together.  
  
Shippou: Cool.  
  
Rin: That's too easy.  
  
Director Dude: Good. Okay, the next character, Koga, you are a stripper at the club.  
  
Ayame: Thank the lord.  
  
Koga: OH MY GOD.  
  
Director: Ayame, you are a singer, singing a song at the karaoke place. And finally, Sesshomaru, you are a cool guy like Neo from the Matrix.  
  
Sesshomaru: HA.  
  
Director Dude: Oh, yeah! I forgot! Pocky, the new girl, is the person in the commercial who kisses Sesshomaru.  
  
Sesshomaru: WHAT?!!!  
  
(Pocky appears)  
  
Pocky: I am so happy. latches onto Sesshomaru's arm  
  
Jaken: What about me?  
  
Director Dude: Eh, you can be clean up crew.  
  
Jaken: Wahh!! That's not fair.  
  
Sesshomaru: I demand a— Director Dude: Okay, here are your scripts, we will start shooting in a few hours.  
  
(Director Dude leaves)  
  
Pocky: :D in happy mood  
  
Inuyasha: How does a drunk person act?  
  
Koga: You should know.  
  
Inuyasha: Who are you to talk, stripper?  
  
Koga: WHY I—  
  
Pocky: Stop fighting, boys!  
  
Sango: Your just happy because you get to kiss Sesshomaru! I mean, I have to dance with that lech!  
  
Jaken: I feel sad.  
  
All Characters: Who cares?  
  
(Jaken runs away crying)  
  
Kagome: I get to be a waitress!  
  
Ayame: I can't sing!  
  
Pocky: Of course you can!  
  
Ayame: You think so? Heck, I don't care! I get to see Koga almost naked!  
  
Koga: Grrr...  
  
Inuyasha: How do I look? puts on stupid grin and looks really drunk  
  
(Everyone bursts out in laughter) Kagome: You look really drunk Inuyasha!  
  
Koga: I am not stripping.  
  
Ayame: You better!  
  
Sango: When we dance, there is a 10ft restriction!  
  
Miroku: That's not fair!  
  
Pocky: I get to kiss Sesshomaru!!  
  
Sesshomaru: What does Neo look like?  
  
Pocky: He looks like a cool dude. He has sunglasses, a black coat, black jeans, and a black shirt. Oh and he has black hair.  
  
Sesshomaru: I AM NOT DYING MY HAIR BLACK!!  
  
Pocky: Of course not!  
  
Rin: Let's go play, Shippou.  
  
Shippou: Kay.  
  
(Kikyo appears out of nowhere)  
  
Kikyo: Why am I not in this skit?!  
  
Pocky: 'Cause noone likes you.  
  
Kikyo: I can hurt you more than you can imagine.  
  
Pocky: Is that so?  
  
Kikyo: Yes it is.  
  
Pocky: grabs Lightsabor Let's do this.  
  
Kikyo: grabs Lightsabor I will cut you to ribbons. (Kikyo lunges towards Pocky with the lightsabor. Pocky blocks the attack, and the battle began. Kikyo wildly slashed, and Pocky blocked her every move. But suddenly...)  
  
Pocky: a huge rip is heard YOU RIPPED MY FAVORITE ORANGE SHIRT!!  
  
Kikyo: So?  
  
Pocky: YOU RIPPED MY FAVORITE ORANGE SHIRT!!!!  
  
Kikyo: scared Uh oh.  
  
Pocky: YOU RIPPED MY FAVORITE ORANGE SHIRT!!! YOU SHALL PAY!! WITH YOUR LIFE!!  
  
Kikyo: Oh my god.  
  
Pocky: foaming at mouth DIE KIKYO!!  
  
(...Pocky slices Kikyo's head off...)  
  
Inuyasha: Thank the lord.  
  
Kagome: I agree.  
  
Everyone else: HIP HIP HOORAY!! DING DONG THE BITC— oops, THE WITCH IS DEAD!! YAHOO!!  
  
Back in the real world  
  
Rachel: Well it's dinnertime and I'm starved so I'll write the sequel to the commercial tomarrow. Bye bye! 


End file.
